User talk:Skaarsgurd
If you become admin, try to instate message walls. they are more convenient than talk pages. -- 05:05, June 14, 2018 (UTC) If you become admin can you make me an admin too please Sent by faolan1212 Hello skaars. Okay i will obey the rules since i know about it can you help me find a role playing website please i am having the roughest of times since you told me about it and can you make me a chat moderator instead of admin please and thank you Thanks night i will be active at night usually not during the day as much because my book comes first it will be the seventh book to wotb the name has been decided already as wotb the new land by Nicholas Herndon or if i go anonymous it will be Faolan MacDuncan and no i am not kathryn lasky but would you read it if i published it Sincerely faolan1212 Not if the author gave me permission to do the book which she did Yes an email and you can send her an email asking her f ahe gave me permission if you like I have almost 20 emails sent abd responded to by miss kathryn herself Her email is kathryn@kathrynlasky.com. Please say nick herndon and she will know who yoyr talking about Whats your email abd i will forward it to you Wheres your email at i will forward it to you I cant send you the proof if i dont hace your email sorry but good night night or skaars If i dont have your email then i cant send you tge proof If ypur admin can you please allow the role play to stay just this once please night can you tweak the rule to allow it just this once Thanks night your awesome But please give me yout email so i can prove to you that kathryn did tell me i could Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:26, June 15, 2018 (UTC)